k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Karen Strassman
Karen Strassman is an American voice actress who played the role as Sawako Yamanaka in the English version of the anime. She is known to be a fluent speaker of French and has done a voice over for Air France, Euro-star, Disneyland Paris, and audio tours for The Louvre and the Musée d'Orsay. Other Role Not just as a voice actress who took role in anime, she also take roles in Non-Movies, and several video games Anime *''.hack//Liminality'' - Kyoko's Mother *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' - Mayu Miyuki *''Angel Tales'' - Yuki the Snake *''Appleseed'' - Hitomi, Dr. Gilliam *''Avenger'' - Io *''Babel II - Beyond Infinity'' - Ryoko *''Blade of the Immortal'' - Hyakurin. Oren *''Bleach'' - Soi Fon, Momo Hinamori, Cyan Sun-Sun, Dalk, Akon (Young, Ep. 209) *''Blue Dragon'' - Valkyrie *''Burn-Up: Scramble'' - Warriors Commander *''Buso Renkin'' - Mahiro Muto *''Chobits'' - Yuzuki *''Code Geass'' - Kallen Stadtfeld *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' - Helmatier *''Dangaizer 3'' - Natsuki, Reika Fou *''Daphne in the Brilliant Blue'' - Ai, Millie *''DearS'' - Ren *''DiGi Charat'' - Petit Charat *''Durarara!!'' - Anri's Mother (Ep. 15, 17), Hanako (Ep. 12.5), additional voices *''Ergo Proxy'' - Samantha Ross *''Fafner in the Azure'' - Dr. Chizuru Tomi *''Fate/stay night'' - Rider *''Figure 17'' - Orudina *''Flag'' - Rowell Su-ming *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' - Mercédès de Morcerf *''Ghost Slayers Ayashi'' - Ninai *''Great Teacher Onizuka'' -Mizuki Yokoyama, Naoko Izumi *''Gun Frontier'' - Sinunora *''Gun X Sword'' - Fasalina *''Gundress'' - Takako *''Gurren Lagann'' - Kiyoh Bachika, additional voices *''Haibane Renmei'' - Nemu *''Hanaukyo Maid Team'' - Mariel *''Hanaukyo Maid Team La Verite'' - Mariel *''Haré+Guu'' - Ravenna *''Heat Guy J'' - Phia Olveira *''Immortal Grand Prix'' - Fantine Valjean *''K-On!'' - Sawako Yamanaka *''Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl'' - Yasuna Kamizumi *''Koi Kaze'' - Shoko *''Kyo Kara Maoh!''- Beatrice, Giesela, Cecilie *''Last Exile'' - Queen Delphine *''Lucky ☆ Star'' - Miyuki Takara *''MÄR'' - Candice, Udine *''Mahoromatic'' - Leesha *''Marmalade Boy'' - Rei Kijima, Suzu Sakuma *''Mirage of Blaze'' - Maiko Asaoka *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' - Loni Garvey *''Monster'' - Nina Fortner *''Monsuno: World Master'' - Jinja *''Naruto'' - Kagero Fuma (Female) *''Naruto Shippuden'' - Samui *''Nodame Cantabile'' - Elise, Sakura Saku, Saya Saganuma *''Overman King Gainer'' - Jaboli Mariela *''Paradise Kiss'' - Yukino Koizumi *''Planetes'' - Sia's Mother *''Please Teacher!'' - Konoha Edajima *''Please Twins!'' - Kikuchi *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' - Kazuko Saotome *''Requiem from the Darkness'' - Ogin *''Rozen Maiden'' - Suigintou *''Rurouni Kenshin'' - Itsuko Katsu *''Sakura Wars: The Movie'' - Kasumi Fuji *''Samurai Champloo'' - Osuzu *''Scrapped Princess'' - Steyr, Fafal *''Shingetsutan Tsukihime'' - Aoko Aozaki *''Stellvia'' - Ren Renge *''Strawberry Eggs'' - Miho's Mother *''Tales from Earthsea'' - additional voices *''Tales of Phantasia: The Animation'' - Mint Adenade *''Tenjho Tenge'' - Makiko Nagi *''The Big O'' - Receptionist (Ep. 19) *''Vampire Knight: Guilty'' - Young Hanabusa (Ep. 3), Hanabusa's Tutor (Ep. 3) *''When They Cry - Higurashi'' - Miyo Takano, Taiki Tomita *''Wild Arms: Twilight Venom'' - Maiden *''Witch Hunter Robin'' - Chie (Ep. 6) *''X'' - Satsuki Yatouji *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' - Yuka Sugimoto Non-Anime *''Pom Pom and Friends'' - Chuck, Ms. Green, Sunflower, Crash *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' - Zhalia Moon *''Insektors'' - Aelia *''The Haunted World of El Superbeasto'' - additional voices *''Winx Club'' - Nebula, additional voices Movies *''Bride Wars'' - additional voices *''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore'' - French Poodle (uncredited) *''Cutie Honey'' - Cobalt Claw *''Just Married'' - additional voices *''The Ruins'' - vine vocal effects *''Apocalypto'' - voice Live-Action *''Adventures in Voice Acting'' - Herself *''The Putt Putt Syndrome'' - Reporter *''Death and the Maiden'' (Directed by Roman Polanski) - Elena Galvin *''XXL'' (with Gérard Depardieu) *''Vidocq'' (with Gérard Depardieu) *''Big Love'' - Neighbor *''Big Time Rush'' - Corrections Officer #2 (uncredited) *''The Young and the Restless'' - French Tourist *''Criminal Minds'' - Martha Porter *''Desperate Housewives'' - Sobbing Woman *''Gilmore Girls'' - Francoise *''House'' - Female Guest #1 *''Mon'k'' - Country Club Lawyer *''Private Practice'' - Anesthesiologist *''Weeds'' - Jolene *''Touch'' - Receptionist Video Games *''Ace Combat 5'' - Kei Nagase "Edge" (uncredited) *''Ace Combat 6'' - Ludmila Tolstaya (uncredited) *''Armored Core 4'' - Anjou, Mary Shelley *''Armored Core: For Answer'' - additional voices *''Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia'' - Misha Arsellec Lune (uncredited) *''Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel'' - Cocona Bartel (uncredited) *''Baroque'' - The Horned Girl (uncredited) *''Bleach'' - Soifon, Momo Hinamori *''Castlevania Judgment'' - Carmilla (uncredited) *''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair'' - Astarte, Yoko Belnades *''Crimson Gem Saga'' - Acelora (uncredited) *''Cross Edge'' - Misha Arsellec Lune (uncredited) *''Cy Girls'' - J.J. *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' - Helena Douglas *''Dead or Alive Paradise'' - Helena Douglas *''Dead or Alive 5 -'' Helena Douglas *''Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII'' - Incidental Characters *''Everquest'' - over 30 different characters *''Fallout New Vegas'' - female ghouls *''Final Fantasy IV'' - Rosa Farrell, Barbariccia (uncredited) *''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' - Additional Voices *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Crystal Bearers'' - Various *''Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon'' - Sai (uncredited) *''Gods Eater Burst'' - Alisa *''Luminous Arc'' - Cecille (uncredited) *''Mimana Iyar Chronicle'' - Melrose Kirsch (uncredited) *''Mortal Kombat 2011'' - Kitana, Mileena *''Odin Sphere'' - Gwendolyn, additional voices (uncredited) *''Operation Darkness'' - Cordelia Blake, Leona, additional voices (uncredited) *''Red Faction: Armageddon'' - Kara *''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' - Alexia Ashford *''Romancing SaGa'' - Claudia (uncredited) *''Rumble Roses XX'' - Miss Spencer / Mistress (uncredited) *''Rune Factory Frontier'' - Lara (uncredited) *''Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love'' - Diana Caprice (uncredited) *''Samurai Warriors 3'' - Okuni (uncredited) *''Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes'' - Saika Magoichi *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked'' - Misaki Izuna (uncredited) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3'' - Aigis, Natsuki Moriyama (uncredited) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES'' - Aigis, Natsuki Moriyama (uncredited) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4'' - Nanako Dojima, Izanami, Kanji's mother, additional voices (uncredited) *''Sonic the Hedgehog series'' - Rouge the Bat (2010-present) *''Soul Calibur IV'' - Shura *''Street Fighter X Tekken - Poison'' *''Suikoden V'' - Sialeeds (uncredited) *''Supreme Commander'' - Additional Voices *''The Last Remnant'' - Various *''The Saboteur'' - Veronique *''Trauma Center: New Blood'' - Elena Salazar, Kanae Tsuji, Isabella Vazquez, Maria Estrada (uncredited) *''Valkyria Chronicles II'' - Juliana Everhart *''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' - Richelle, Sylphide, Jessica, Lylia, Millidia *''Warriors Orochi series'' - Okuni (uncredited) *''World of Warcraft'' - Vanessa Vancleef (uncredited) Reference *Official Site *Internet Movie Database *Anime News Network Category:Seiyū Category:Real Life Article